Drayddfall
Drayddfall is a city found in central Yallein. Originally founded as a ranching village, it is a center of transportation and communication in modern day Isles due to its central location on Brallia and the crossroads that cuts through it. In modern Isles, it is home to around 26,000 residents. Location: Drayddfall is located just south of Skyliss in central Brallia. Political Landmarks: Yarros Orchard: Owned by the rich Yarros family, this orchard produces apples and olives, among other various fruits and materials. It is a central part of Drayddfall's economy. Drayddfall Guild Hall: Though small in comparison to other cities, Drayddfall's Guild Hall is still quite successful. There are very few Guilds in the city and all of them are quite small, so the Hall mainly operates in bounties and quests. Drayddfall School of Magic: The Drayddfall School of Magic is a small school, but it is well loved by the people of the city and very popular among them, as few residents of the city go to other schools. The school specializes in Elementalism. Physical Landmarks: Angel River: The Angel River is the largest river in Brallia and a major water source for much of Yallein. Its source is the Angel Lake 'found up in the 'Angel Mountains. Drayerd Plains: The plains surrounding Drayddfall are referred to as the Drayerd Plains after a mammalian creature which can be found in Yallein, the Drayerd, which is ranched in Drayddfall in large quantities. Much of the plains is used for ranches and farms, while the rest is left to the wild. Culture: Ethnic Groups: Drayddfall is inhabited primarily by Humans and Wood Elves. As a city based in ranching, they pay special tribute to Certhetes and Llanas. Economy: Drayddfall has a historically strong economy due to its major exports and location between many of the nation's centers of trade. Major exports include fur, meat, ivory, drayberries, wheat, apples, and olives. Language: Most people in Drayddfall speak Common, but there are also some speakers of Eldritch and Vachen. Architecture: Drayddfall is constructed in a mix between Yalleinian architectural style and timber frame architecture. Public nad government buildings or those of otherwise high importance are typically built of marble, while the rest are built of cob stone and timber. History: Founding of Vachen: Brallia was first settled in the year 1275 when the town of Skyliss was formed by several human families. Skyliss '''quickly grew and became a trading outpost as other small villages appeared around it. In the year 1293, one of these villages, '''Drayddfall, became a full town. The two towns prospered until Archeville was formed in 1331 and Witchport in 1335. In 1336, the country of Vachen (which would eventually become Yallein) was officially formed under its first King, Daemus Vachen. Founding of Drayddfall: Drayddfall was established in 1288 as a ranching village which lived off of the local Drayerds. It quickly expanded due to the many resources gained from Drayerd ranching and soon became a full town in 1293. Worldwide Golden Age: Through the 2900's-3400's is regarded as a sort of worldwide golden age. There were very few wars, and almost all countries were growing and flourishing. Drayddfall experienced massive growth during this period. The Dark War: Yallein's Dark War began in the year 5623 and ended in 5630. Further info not available, as these events have yet to transpire in the book series. Category:Places Category:City